Under the Shooting Star
by sophie876
Summary: Basado en el manga de Hirunaka No Ryuusei, esto son las pequeñas historias que ocurrieron unos meses después de que Suzume y Mamura aceptaran su relación, sin embargo, las estrellas aún siguen brillando en el cielo, y cada una tiene un relato que contar.


Muchas veces cometemos errores que son irreparables para algunas personas y mas si son relacionados con el amor. Dejamos escrito en el cielo estrellado lo que hacemos y a veces te aparece una estrella fugaz que te da la oportunidad de al menos cicatrizar tu equivocación en el cielo.

* * *

"**Que te vaya bien, Yuyuka'san. Saludos a Togyuu'kun de mi parte**"- Se despidió.

Le sonreí antes de mover la manilla de la puerta de la cafetería del tío de Suzume, el señor Kuramoto. Era muy agradable haber hablado con el sin previo aviso, hasta incluso invito una taza de chocolate caliente aunque me hubiese negado reiteradas veces.

Ahora, debía llegar a mi hogar antes que mis padres se preocupen y me encuentre cien 100 mensajes de texto en el celular que estaba a punto de descargarse.

Mas encima estaba sufriendo una nevada, maldita sea. Si tan solo Togyuu'sempai estuviera aquí, para sentir sus molestos brazos para abrigarme.

Las calles estaban blancas y me succionaban las botas al caminar. Para mi sorpresa no había nadie alrededor, lo cual era raro. El sol se escondía cada segundo que pasaba y las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo violeta rojizo.

Al avanzar, pude percatar a una figura tambaleante que realmente no le di importancia. Camine por su lado tranquila, hasta que un frío corrió por mi sangre repentinamente. La figura me había agarrado el brazo. Asustada, alcé mi mano para abofetearlo, cuando observe aquellos ojos esmeraldas clavados en mí, la eterna sonrisa que siempre reconocía al sensei había desaparecido.

"**Yuyuka'san"**

Llevaba meses sin verle tan seguido, sobre todo por lo de Suzume con Mamura. Al menos estábamos de vacaciones, porque lo hubieran despedido de la secundaria si se presentara con ese estado tan lamentable. A pesar de lo molesta, no, enfurecida que estaba con el, por haber ilusionado el corazón joven de mi amiga tan egoístamente en el pasado, en ese momento, no podía evitar compadecerme.

Su cabello, estaba más desordenado de lo costumbre, las ojeras envejecían su mirada, sus mejillas encendidas por el frío y… tuve que un leve mareo por su pestilente perfume de alcohol en sus ropas, que era una humillación ante su estilo.

Realmente estaba mal. Y para peor cuando Shishio'sensei cayó a mis pies completamente fuera de si.

"**Maldita sea"- **Puse los ojos en blanco.

Si me preguntas como se siente llevar a un hombre de veintiséis años ebrio e inconsciente en pleno invierno es como si estuvieras atada a un saco de harina en los hombros, y así fue todo el trayecto. Tras unas cuantas cuadras, me sorprendió que en realidad no estaba sucio, a pesar de su resaca. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido, y me irritaba más que fuera por amor.

Al menos su cuerpo evitaba que el frío congelara mis huesos.

No tenia ni la más remonta idea en donde alojarlo más que en mi propia casa, y tampoco en como iba a explicar a mis padres que…

_ Oh, no les molesta que mi profesor de secundaria, que está borracho como una tuba, pasar la noche por aquí_

Suspiré con desdén al llegar a la puerta de mi hogar, tragando las ganas de estrangularlo.

Lo deje durmiendo en el sillón un rato mientras me desvestía con cierto reproche por mis lindas ropas. Acto seguido, agarre un vaso de agua y le escurrí en su rostro para que despertará al fin el "bello durmiente".

"**¡Que demonios!"-**Grito asustado**-"¿Y mi ropa?"**

No me pude resistir en sacarle…ese polerón y la playera que tenia, el alcohol se hubiera adherido al asiento y eso haría gritar a mi madre. Le entregue unas cuantas ropajes de mi papá para el.

"**Cállate y ponte esto, Tsuki"-** Así lo llamaba, y el no podía ejercer autoridad porque primero, el era un huésped en mi casa y yo era la más consiente en ese momento.

"**Oh~ Parece que alguien le gusta coleccionar las ropas de sus mayores"-** Me dedicó una sonrisa**-"No lo esperaba de ti, Yuyuka'san"**

"**Tsk"-**Parece que le devolví su buen humor. Me impresiono lo sobrio que se presentaba o al menos más sobrio que en la calle**.-"Vístete rápido, quiere sensei"**

Este acarició las ropas y tomo uno con cierta curiosidad como un niño pequeño.

"**Esto es el doble de mi talla…"**

"**¡Podrías vestirte! ¡Mis papás pueden llegar en cualquier momento y no creo que les agrade que estés así rondando por la casa!"- **Sentía que me ardía la cara que poco después se congelo repentinamente al escuchar la "dulce" voz de Ririko dormitando.

"**Por que tanto alboroto…. ¿Y ese es tu nuevo siervo?"**

**…**

"**Realmente tus padres son muy amables, Yuyuka'san…. Debes sentir orgullo de ellos"-** Murmuró un poco adolorido por el abuso que hizo con el licor.

Pensaba que mis padres me castigarían o lo echarían a la calle, pero lo tomaron bastante bien, hasta le ofrecieron cenar con nosotros - y comió bastante más de lo que pensaba que iba a devorar-. Sobre su espalda habia una capa que le paso Ririko para que sintiera frio por la noche. Lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

"**Si sigues así, te dará un ataque"**\- Rezongue dejando el celular cargando a mi lado**.-"Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado, o estarías durmiendo en la nieve"**

Había llamado a Togyuu'sempai para que supiera que el sensei iba a quedarse en mi casa y le pregunte si debía llamar a Suzume acerca de esto. Me aconsejó que mejor no lo supiera por que Mamura tenia diferencias con el, seria incomodo, bla,bla,bla.

"**Vaya…"**\- Pestañeo atónito- **"Yuyuka'san se preocupa por mi~"**

"**¿Qué? Claro que no"-** A veces me preguntaba como Suzume lo soportaba cuando este dejaba de actuar como maestro.

"**Igual te doy gracias…"-** Dijo con una sonrisa triste-**"Aunque… creo que nadie le importará que me paralice el corazón…"**

Lo escuche atentamente, excluí mi enojo hacia el, para escuchar cada palabra que pronunciaban sus labios.

"**¿Te preguntaras por que herí los sentimientos a Chun-chun verdad? Fue porque no quería herirla con nuestra relación que ambos sabíamos que seria arriesgado. Todos los días me culpo por haberla herido, estoy asustado, me odio a mi mismo. Intente disculparme sabiendo que ya era tarde, no odio a Mamura…ya no, eso seria muy infantil de mi parte, espero que el sea mucho mejor que yo…quiero que el logre cosas que no hice por ella"- **Se había cubierto el rostro con las dos manos, estaba quebrado y redimido. Leí en sus labios esperando enfurecida que dijera "Soy un completo desastre" pero se detuvo a decir**–"¿Yuyuka'san?"**

Sin darme cuenta, había sujetado el cuello de la camisa del de cabellos oscuros, mordiendo el labio de rabia.

"**Eso es muy egoísta, Tsuki. No hay razón alguna para herir el corazón de alguien y menos para subestimar tu propia vida. Suzume quedaría destrozada de igual forma si dejas de latir ¿Has pensado en los demás? Quedarían igual de rotos…"- **Sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas-**"El señor Kuramoto, tus propios alumnos, incluyéndome. Crees que no vales la pena y eso no es cierto…No importaba la opinión de los demás, si la amabas tanto no debiste haberla herido de esa forma. Te odio. Ahora, tienes que seguir otro camino y no mirar atrás, ¡Porque sería peor!"**

La sala quedo en un completo silencio, que hasta mi me volcó el corazón. Sentí el abrazo del otro, sus brazos me envolvían con fuerza,como si hubieran pasado años sin hacerlo mientras escuchaba sus sollozos, que se clavaban como estacas en mi corazón. Tenía la necesidad de devolverle el abrazo. Deje que escupiera todo su dolor hasta que fuese victima del sueño y quedara completamente dormido. Me quede acompañándolo, el lo necesitaba. Y sin darme cuenta los parpados empezaron a pesarme y repose sobre su hombro. Quizás ya no lo detestaba y lo empezaba a aceptarlo.


End file.
